Angels and Demons
by Chaos-Rebel999
Summary: there is a full summary inside.


This is a story I thought up. It's like fallout but instead of bombs dropping it will be an everlasting war between factions. This story is original and will contain real life items. I plan on continuing this story with or without reviews. So i don't know how often I will update but I will.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything from the fallout universe. That all belongs to Bethesda.

This story takes place in the year 2034 when two main armies fight for control of the world. These two armies are known as the Crimson demons, and the Liberators.

In a time when war is dominant, where nobody lives in peace, a lush green land turned to nothing but ashes and warzones, where people pray to their gods that the Crimson Demons do not visit their settlement.

As a man in a dirty loose fitting blue jean, a wrinkled grey t-shirt, muddy brown hiker boots, and a black leather jacket watched as an angry mob started to form on the street below him from his apartment in an old building.

"I can't believe this man is the chosen one, this man is nothing but an outcast, he never goes into settlements unless it's for supplies then as quickly as he came he leaves, but not this time" he said in an annoyed voice

A man sitting in a chair looking annoyed by the noise the mob is making said "Oh please, the only reason you're pissed off is because you're not the one getting the attention Derrick"

"Shut up Joe" Derrick said plainly

"What's happening now?" asked Joe referring to the growing noise outside the window

"I don't know" Derrick answered in a confused voice

"Help us, you selfish bastard"

"You're the chosen one, why won't you help us?"

"Help us please, rid the world of war please"

That is all Ashkar could hear from the angry mob that surrounded him, but then he finally got fed up with it and said...

"I am not your chosen one you speak of, now leave me alone and get out of my way" Ashkar said as he pushed through the crowd, but the cries for help continued. He tried to block them out but they just grew louder and louder until he finally got through and got onto his motorbike and said "if you're looking for hope" then he started his motorbike "give up, there's none to be found" he said plainly, then drove off into the Ashlands.

"He finally got through the mob, now the mob will shut up and stop annoying people" Derrick said in a relieved voice

"That man is so mysterious, nobody knows where he is from or why he chooses to be an outcast" Joe said in a curious voice

"I don't give a shit, as long as he stops causing problems around here" Derrick said more to himself than to Joe

Ashkar was running from a group of raiders that attacked him while he was trying to save a female child from a group of wolves that were chasing her, the wolves got her but that didn't stop him from killing them all.

Now he was ducking in and out of cover as he traded fire with the group of raiders. He saw an opportunity to take out three of them so he took it and took aim on the closest raider and fired his M-16 assault rifle, the raider fell as a burst of three bullets hit his chest, then he took aim on the next one and fired and hit dead center of the side of his head as the raider tried to get into cover behind a boulder, brain and flesh flew out the other side of his head as the bullets flew right through the raiders head, but then the other raider took cover behind a old inoperable war tank and Ashkar cursed as the raider fired on his position.

"One more, then I can finally continue to the Emerald Caves" Ashkar said to himself

Right then he heard footsteps moving towards his position, he slung his assault rifle then pulled out his Glock 18 and set it to semi-automatic firing mode and then cocked the action and dove to his right and rolled as weapon fire hit where he was mere seconds ago, then he fired at the raider and hit him in four different places, his chest, abdomen, shoulder, and neck, blood gushed out of his neck as he fell onto his face and died.

"I hate raiders, they are so annoying" he said in an exhausted voice

"Me too" a voice came from behind Ashkar

"What the hell!_"_ _Ashkar thought to himself as he spun around to face the source of the voice...but nothing was there, no one was there "_where is that voice coming from" _..."up here Ashkar" said the voice Ashkar heard before, he looked towards the ridge and saw him, a man in a long black robe, black hood that shadowed his face making him unidentifiable, and blade slung on his back._

"_Who are you?"Ashkar asked in a worried voice as he readied his assault rifle and took aim on the stranger_

"_You will find out in time but for now just call me a stranger" said the stranger_

"_But onto business, you have been called the chosen one by many, have you not?" the stranger asked in a calm voice_

"_What is it to you?" Ashkar asked_

"_Let me continue, I know what you are Ashkar, what you are meant to be, the world needs hope so they can survive these harsh times" said the Stranger_

"_I am leaving now" Ashkar declared_

"_Fine, run from the truth like you always have" the stranger said_

"_Shut. up!" Ashkar yelled as he spun around and fired at the stranger, but he was gone already and the bullets were wasted on air_

"_Till next time Ashkar. Till next time" the strangers voice rang in Ashkar's head_

_Ashkar got onto his motorbike and drove off towards his hideout at the Emerald Caves._


End file.
